


Expensive Girl

by BrooklynRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynRose/pseuds/BrooklynRose
Summary: Lee, who is sick of hand-me-downs, ironically, is desperate to possess her older sister's magic comb, which she lost at Hogwarts. Lee is desperate to know why her sister was so careless with something she wanted so much. She hated her for it. She was sorted into Slytherin because of the dark feelings she held in her heart for her sister. But, when she discovers the real reason her sister lost the magic comb, she has something bigger than hair product to worry about: revenge!





	

My name is Costlee. I am Expensive Girl. 

I am Expensive Girl because I am the sixth member in a family of five. Have you noticed all the family sharing plans are for five people? My dad has. That's how I got my name, my nickname anyway.

My name is also a great lie because I have cost less per family member when you average it out because they never actually buy the additional plans that would be so expensive. They just tell me I have to find someone on a plan, who isn’t using the plan, or their device, or whatever it is, and sign in under the family plan for the chosen ones.

That's why I always laugh when I hear people say the youngest is spoiled. I've been practicing chortling for these occasions because it would carry more weight that just laughing. Okay, I haven't been practicing chortling. I don't even know exactly what chortling is, but it does sound like it would be better than just a stupid laugh.

It’s one thing to have hand-me-downs. It’s another thing to have to wear someone else’s pants while they are still in them, which is what it’s like to share any of the many family plans I’m not a part of.

 

I’m on the Hogwarts Express. I’m on my way to start my first school year. I can’t help feeling that the school is a hand-me-down too. After all, my sisters have already been there and probably used up all the magic.

I would soon find out that there was one thing that my sisters hadn’t used up – Slytherin house. I would be sorted there as alt-moral.

Despite my large, and growing, list of complaints about never being on the cutting edge of “new,” what I wanted most at Hogwarts was to recover a comb my oldest sister had lost, or discarded, or sold, or something.

It wasn’t just any comb. It was a magic comb. It could change the color of your hair. It could increase shaft control! It could give you new length, and I hated my hair. It was the wrong color. It has the wrong curl. It wasn’t blonde. I know it’s trite of me, and maybe this is why I’m alt-moral, but I propose that blonde is the best hair to have.

Look around.

My sister was already blonde and blessed with hair that looked better and better the longer it went unwashed and untended. So, she lost possession of the comb because she didn’t need it. She knew I was desperate for it. She’d even gone so far as to say she’d transport it to Hogwarts and have it waiting for me when I got there as an incentive to do well and be accepted to the school. But in late August she informed me that she’d lost track of it, and “oh well, there are bigger mysteries in the world to worry about.”

Not to me there weren’t. That comb was my ticket in. I could have become who I wasn’t, and that may have opened some doors to groups of people who were going places.

I’d read all nine volumes of Fake It Till You Make It. I was counting on that comb buying me the time that would feed my oh-so-necessary “fake” time.

I was distracted in my thoughts just then by the black smoke of the engine curling back on the train as we rounded a bend carved into a hillside. That, and I saw Draco Malfoy for the first time. He strode by in the corridor.

I caught his reflection in the window. I was in love.


End file.
